1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoring posts and, more particularly, to a shoring post that is capable of supporting load bearing beams at different heights thereon.
2. Background Art
Shoring posts are used in many diverse environments. Shoring posts are commonly used as components of formwork and in other construction applications.
In a typical shoring post construction, separate post parts are telescopingly engaged, one within the other, to allow a variable combined length to be selected within a predetermined range. A pin is directed through the upper post part and bears upon the lower post part to establish a desired compressive length. Once a gross length is set, supplemental length adjusting structure is utilized to produce the desired compressive force between vertically spaced, facing surfaces between which the shoring post resides. Commonly these supplemental structures are in the form of a threaded jack component, as near the top of the shoring post, and/or a threaded extension sleeve at the bottom post part.
To support one or more load bearing beams using the shoring post, it is known to provide a beam support assembly at the top of the shoring post. Typically, the beam support assembly will consist of a mounting plate with one or more angled flanges to cooperate with a connector at the end of a beam to be supported. The connector nests against the mounting plate and cooperates with the flange so as to allow the adaptor to be simply dropped into place and thereby maintained securely in a predetermined position relative to the shoring post.
In an application wherein beams are supported at a constant height, the shoring posts, through the beams, can be interconnected to form a continuous, reinforced network. However, in the event that the beam heights are stepped, as at a soffit location, modifications are made in the assembly that generally increase cost and to a certain extent compromise the overall system integrity.
More particularly, where there is a change in beam height, separate shoring posts with different lengths are commonly placed in closely adjacent relationship but remain unconnected to each other. As a result, there is a break in continuity in the network between the adjacent posts. In other words, the adjacent shoring posts/beams may not effectively laterally reinforce each other, whereby the overall system stability may be compromised.
Additionally, by reason of requiring additional shoring posts, the cost of a particular project may be increased. Additional shoring posts must be transported to and from a site and independently set up. Further, the additional shoring posts obstruct the space beneath the beams, thereby potentially interfering with the performance of certain tasks on a site within this area.
Heretofore, the construction industry has contended with the above problems since no commercial product has been offered that would address the noted concerns without compromising the integrity of the overall supporting network.